¡Cierra la ventana!
by Ciann
Summary: TERMINADO. El chino no consigue conciliar el sueño. ¿La razón? El tonto de Horo-Horo dejó abierta la aún más tonta ventana. HoroxRen - RenxHoro
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

¿Qué cómo se me ocurrió esta cosilla? Que después de mirarme por millonésima vez mi VHS con los capítulos de Mankin grabados por la posteridad de mi pantalla plasma & colgamiento ilegal al cable, descubrí que las casas que se disponían para los shamanes en la aldea apache… ¡NO TENÍAN VENTANAS!

Entonces pensé: ¿Es posible semejante situación considerando que debe hacersh un hielo de esos que ni te cuento dado que están en el desierto? ¿Cómo no se engripan? ¿Cómo no se les mueve siquiera un pelo de sus shamanicas cabezas?

Lo siguiente que pasó es que se me ocurrió este delirio en dónde sí tienen ventanas para la conveniencia de la trama. Sin mencionar que revisé el manga para asegurarme que allí si poseen de las susodichas. Sin más que agregar:

Les dejo la divagación.

¡Que lo disfruten!

…

**Capítulo I**

Ren Tao se incorporó con un suspiro de indignación suficientemente alto para despertar a cualquiera que a esas alturas estuviese roncando a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. Al darse cuenta de que, al menos, ninguno de los dos shamanes con quiénes compartía su precioso espacio personal hacía caso a su angustia a esas horas, decidió él mismo encargarse del problema.

Es que, a las tantas de la madrugada, el pobre no había podido conciliar el sueño ni siquiera después de darse un millón de vueltas en la cama, caerse de esta en una de esas veces, volverse a meter y seguir dando vueltas. Es por ello que el chino, cansado de rodar sin lograr nada, había decidido él mismo hacerse cargo de la tontería, porque era una tontería, que no le dejaba dormir.

La ventana.

Específicamente: La ventana… _Abierta._

Ren miró con odio a la desgraciada, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiese dicho que los cristales de la misma temblaron un poco del terror.

¿O tal vez era la suave ventisca que provocaba que los cristales vibraran?

En todo caso, la cosa es que se encargaría de cerrar a la muy maldita de una vez. ¡Es que ninguna ventana se interpone entre el Gran Ren Tao y su sueño reparador!

Dio un suspiro frustrado, mucho mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y tiró las cobijas hacia el infinito y más allá con el mismo odio con el que lo haría con la jodida ventana. Oh, cuanto placer sentiría al cerrarla... ¡De golpe!

Entonces se incorporó con decisión, ignorando por completo ponerse las pantuflas, porque esas cosas son para debiluchos. ¡Él no era ningún débil! Una partecita muy pequeña en su interior, sin embargo, se lamentó de no haberlo hecho, porque el piso estaba... Frío.

_Frío. Frío. Frío._

¡El estúpido clima del desierto había entrado a la estúpida habitación y había estúpidamente congelado el estúpido piso y todo era culpa de la estúpida ventana que **NO **estaba estúpidamente cerrada!

Que estupidez.

Se decidió a avanzar por fin, con paso firme a pesar del frio. Sin despegar la vista de la, recientemente, culpable de todos, pero todos sus males.

Sí, porque el shaman podía soportar torturas, desangramientos y el dolor de heridas provocadas por objetos corto punzantes (Si es que estos no le mataban primero), pero por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia…

El... _F-F-F-Frío._

Argh. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre dejar una ventana abierta a mitad de la noche? Es decir. ¡Estaban en medio del desierto, por los Grandes Espíritus!

Ya, tenía que haber sido uno de los dos idiotas que se dignaban a llamarse sus compañeros de equipo el que había hecho semejante tontería.

Fue por ello que Ren, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se congelaba lentamente, partiendo por sus pies, se dio cuenta de que la sábana que venía arrastrando desde la cama no era suficiente para asegurarle su supervivencia en tan inhumanas condiciones. Entonces sólo pudo pensar que al no haber sido él mismo el culpable de su malestar, tenía que hacer responsable de sus actos a los verdaderos, valga la redundancia, responsables.

Es decir: Horo-Horo.

¿Qué? ¡Ren estaba seguro que la culpa era de ese cabeza de chorlito!

-¿Señorito?

Qué lástima que Bason, por el hecho de ser un espíritu, no pudiese hacer esas cosas.

-¿Qué?-susurró el chino, estrechando más la sábana contra su cuerpo.

-Eh, ¿qué es lo que hace?

La respuesta era bastante obvia, considerando los explicados motivos que el mandarín tuvo para levantarse en primer lugar, contando que luego las neuronas que no estaban congeladas lograron la sinapsis, para caer en cuenta que toda la culpa de sus males no era de la ventana, sino del susodicho Joto-Joto, por dejarla abierta.

Lo que cambiaba un poco las cosas era el hecho de que el shaman dueño de una dinastía estuviese de pie desde hace cinco minutos, al lado de lo que pretendía ser un humano que, por cierto, parecía estar profundamente dormido. El mismo se trataba de nada más y nada menos que…

Horo-Horo.

-Nada-le contestó a su bolita espiritual, sin dejar de mirar, con mucho, pero mucho odio de por medio, al bulto en el suelo que había comenzado a roncar.

-¿Necesita algo, seño…?

-No-interrumpió el chino-Tan sólo vete. Tengo asuntos de los que encargarme personalmente.

Bason asintió y pareció comprender, pues de inmediato se retiró hacia el rincón dónde el resto de espíritus acompañantes, Koloro y Mike, descansaban sin rechistar.

Ren, sintiendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo parado ahí, cosa que no era culpa suya o muchos menos voluntaria, pues sus pies parecían pegados de lo congelado que estaba el piso, se agachó delante de nuestro carismático bulto bello durmiente, temblando un poco en el proceso y castañeando los dientes.

La ventana estaba a no más de diez pasos, pero… El Joto-Joto estaba allí mismo. El mandarín, por otra parte, se estaba de verdad congelando. De hecho su cuerpo había comenzado a contorsionarse de manera extraña y un tic nervioso provocaba que le temblara un ojo de manera involuntaria.

Ren estaba seguro que si seguía avanzando, caería muerto por congelamiento primero. O lo que es peor: ¡Le daría una pulmonía!

Así que, sin encontrar otra solución, se decidió por lo que, en ese momento, sus somnolientas y casi congeladas neuronas le decían que era lo correcto:

Despertar a Horo-Horo.

Después de todo, había sido su culpa y tenía que hacerse responsable.

¿Verdad?

_Continuará..._

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

**Capítulo II**

Con sumo cuidado dejó que una de sus manos se asomara desde la sábana, se acercara tímidamente al hombro del shaman de hielo y susurrara un sutil:

-¡Joto! ¡Despiértate animal!

Claro que todo dicho en susurros, por supuesto, pero acompañado de un remezón cariñoso muy chino de su parte.

Pero, para disgusto de este, el aludido no movió ni una pestaña, seguía concentrado en su sueño y en abrazar la almohada.

Pilika y años de entrenamiento (_Forzado_) habían logrado volver el dormir de Horo-Horo uno de los más pesados en toda la historia shamanica.

Ren suspiró, pues tal vez hubiese sido mejor mandar al moreno, pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. Así que decidió seguir intentando siendo un poco más… Umm... Algo un tantito más suave y sutil...

-Horo…

Intentó.

-Horo…

Intentó… Con menos cuidado.

-Horo…

Una vez más…

-Horo…

¡Oh, pero por los Grandes Espíritus!

-¡DESPIÉRTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Con una patada, que de no ser porque al pararse de golpe una corriente de aire le golpeó a él, hubiese hecho que el norteño rodara por el suelo.

Sólo logró que el lamentable intento de ser vivo se girara un poco.

-¿Hmm? ¿Pilika?

Sin embargo, consiguió igualmente captar su atención. Abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Aleluya.

-No imbécil, soy yo.

Tan simpático como siempre. El ainu pestañeó un poco y, luego de unos segundos necesarios para que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, con mirada curiosa y cómo si no se creyese la visión casi angelical que tenía del malhumorado mandarín enredado en una sabana, temblando y mirándole con cara de… Fastidio (No todo puede ser tan perfecto), preguntó:

-¿Ren? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué rayos? En serio... Estoy durmiendo…

E iba a girarse para continuar soñando con esas cosas tan, pero tan bonitas con las que de repente soñaba y que, paradójica y últimamente, tenían mucho que ver con cierto chino que le acababa de despertar, cuando una vocecita lo detuvo…

-Horo…

Ren entonces suavizó sus facciones, volvió a agacharse frente al norteño y susurró más para sí que para que el otro shaman le escuchara:

-Es que tengo tanto frío.

Cómo lo dijo, sin siquiera mirarle, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y susurrándole suavemente, con lentitud. Claramente, en otras palabras, el frío del shaman frente a él se le figuró irremediablemente encantador.

Hasta parecía que en cualquier momento el heredero de una dinastía haría un puchero, como de niño chiquito y desamparado, hasta le dio la impresión de que iba a romper en sollozos de un momento a otro. Horo le miró con una mueca de perplejidad, porque el susodicho podía ser de todo, pero definitivamente no era tierno.

De hecho, aquella situación comenzaba a parecerse mucho a un sueño suyo y, mitad dormido, mitad despierto, creyendo por un momento que todo esto se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que eso, o de un momento extraño y distorsionado de la realidad que no se volvería a repetir jamás, tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Entonces quieres que yo te calie…?

-¡QUIERO QUE CIERRES LA JODIDA VENTANA!-se apresuró en aclarar Ren, muy suave como siempre, y a Horo-Horo le dieron unas repentinas ganas de arrojarse ventana abajo.

Como ya había dicho, no todo puede ser tan perfecto.

_Continuará..._

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

…

**Capítulo III**

Entonces, después del comentario del chino totalmente mata pasiones, Horo-Horo tuvo que carraspear un poco para alejar los acalorados pensamientos de su cabeza antes de contestar:

-¿No era mejor que tú mismo la cerraras en vez de despertarme a mí?-preguntó enojado, enfadado, adormilado, culpando al mandarín, mentalmente claro, de despertarlo a medianoche para acosarlo con pensamientos impropios… Err, sí.

Ren, intentando recuperar la compostura y forzándose a sí mismo a detener por un momento los movimientos involuntarios e incesantes que le provocaba el frío, se volvió a mirar el techo para, cerrando los ojos, responder:

-No me apetecía.

¡Demonios! Era increíble como el jodido Ren, temblando y todo, parecía tan convincente con su actitud de _"Aquí el que manda soy yo y todos hacen lo que yo les digo y si no lo hacen, les pateo las pelotas"._

Tan convincente que casi por inercia el ainu se incorporó de un salto, sin chistar y comenzó a avanzar hacia la ventana, eso que estaba enojado aún, culpando al chino mentalmente de sus males.

Tan sólo diez pasos para volver a dormir, pensaba el pelinegro a quién empezaban a entumírseles las piernas por la posición en que se encontraba.

El problema es que, a mitad de esos diez pasos, como a los cinco, el norteño recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo y se detuvo de pronto. Entonces se volvió a mirar al mandarín, que le miraba esperando con su expresión de: _Me_ _jode todo_ _y todos_.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No me apetece cerrar la ventana tampoco.

Horo-Horo le miraba como retándole a iniciar una de esas peleas que generalmente, sino es que siempre, terminaban en toqueteos impropios que luego los dos olvidarían y seguirían con su día a día como era costumbre.

El problema era que Ren, en esos momentos, no tenía ninguna intención de jugar.

-Ciérrala.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es tu culpa.

-No.

-Ciérrala.

-No.

-Ciérrala.

-Oblígame.

Ren iba a decir algo más, pero en algún momento perdido en el espacio y el tiempo se percató de que el imbécil, disque desnudo cómo estaba, sólo en ropa interior, en medio de la obscuridad, despeinado y con una sonrisa que decía claramente que le demostrara de lo qué eres capaz, se veía… Tan… Tan… ¡Argh! ¿Sexy?

De acuerdo, no era el momento apropiado para que a Ren Tao sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada, pero el chino estaba seguro que de no ser porque estaba todo entumido, se hubiese arrojado encima del cabeza de hielo  
para que lo calentara.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA REN TAO?

Le remeció su conciencia antes de que permitiera que más pensamientos dudosa índole se asomaran por su china cabeza, pero se dijo a si mismo, en un momento de lucidez, que la culpa era de sus congeladas neuronas que, a su vez, provocaba que esas extrañas ideas tuviesen la valentía siquiera de aparecerse en su mente.

Horo-Horo volvió a sonreír socarronamente, a punto de sentirse ganador de… Umm...

¡Del duelo de medianoche de Ren Tao! Eso mismo.

El chino, por su parte, le miró con odio y sintiéndose agobiado y acosado por extraños pensamientos impropios hizo algo que nadie hubiese imaginado que haría:

Se metió a la cama del Joto-Joto. Sipi.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Fue todo lo que la confundida y adormilada mente del dueño de esas sábanas pudo, en esos momentos, pensar_._

_Continuará…_

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

…

**Capítulo IV**

Un momento de silencio para que la mente del shaman de hielo hiciera su trabajo. Un momento.

Espera un poco.

Ya casi.

No. Nada. No.

Ni aunque le dieran todo el tiempo del mundo lograría comprender qué motivación habían tenido los Grandes Espíritus para idear un destino en el que Ren Tao había hecho lo que hizo.

Horokeu Usui lo vio abrir las cobijas y comenzar a meterse en su cama, y aún así, aunque lo vio con sus propios ojos, el escenario parecía tan irreal que su mente era incapaz de procesar la información.

Hasta que sus neuronas, en un giro del destino, consiguieron lo que se conoce como sinapsis. Es decir, Horo lo entendió.

Ren Tao… ¡Se estaba metiendo en su cama! _¡Su cama!_

El ainu dio un salto como si comprendiera todos los misterios del universo de repente, para chillar:

-¡Ren!-pausa para aclararse la garganta-Un pregunta... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES?-parecía indignado.

-Voy a dormir aquí-respondió el chino, acomodándose en los aposentos del norteño con la misma naturalidad con la que se comenta el clima. Horo parpadeó.

Ren se dio el lujo de acomodar la almohada, estirar un poco las sábanas y, ya completamente instalado, se tapó hasta las narices y murmuró, con la misma ligereza con la que se había metido, un:

-Buenas noches, madrugadas, días o me da igual lo que rayos sea.

Finalmente dormiría, se decía a sí mismo el muchacho. Vaya cómo dormiría, porque la cama del ainu se sentía tan cómoda, caliente y suave como el propio dueñ… Err, como su ropa, sí, eso era.

El dueño de dichos aposentos, mientras tanto, reflexionaba sobre los misterios shamanicos del universo y de cómo, repentinamente, la situación volvía a parecerse a otro de sus sueños.

Ah, sí, uno dónde Ren se metía en su cama de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace un rato… Aunque, esta vez, sí que estaba seguro de que no era uno, porque pues, él no estaba en la cama y el chino no estaba desnudo… ¡Un momento!

Horo avanzó a zancada. Hasta el piso tembló un tanto, pues los cinco pasos de distancia desde su posición a su cama se redujeron a dos enormes pasos. Se arrodilló con odio y comenzó a sacar sábana, tras sábana, tras sábana. Sólo encontraba sábanas. ¿Grandes Espíritus, desde cuando dormía con tantas sábanas?

Entonces, sucedió. En realidad, sólo movió la sábana que le parecía más calientita y de abajo apareció la cara, con frío y ceño fruncido incluido, de Ren Tao, marca registrada.

-¡Ren!-exclamó el shaman de hielo como si hubiese dado con un tesoro escondido.

-Cierra la ventana.

Horo comenzaba a molestarse.

No sólo tenía sueño y deseaba dormir. No sólo tenía a un chino con mal carácter en su cama. No sólo el mismo chino de porquería había interrumpido sus sueños con… El mismo jodido chino. No sólo eso. No. Lo que pasaba era que el chino de las pelotas insistía en que era su culpa de que la jodida ventana estuviese abierta.

-¿Qué esperas?

Horo miró al mandarín desafiante, convencido de que no cedería a los encantos… Err, presiones del desgraciado.

-No.

-Entonces desaparécete. Estoy tratando de dormir.

Con ese comentario, el muchacho terminó de molestarse.

Dio un suspiro para armarse de suficiente valor y… ¡Se metió a la misma cama!

¡Con Ren!

Fue entonces el turno del chino para murmurar un muy confundido:

-¿Qué demonios?

_Continuará…_

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	5. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

Les dejo una duda que les agradecería tanto pero tanto que me respondieran, pero al terminar el capítulo para no arruinar la sorpresa del susodicho.

…

**Capítulo V**

Fue de esa manera que dos poderosos shamanes terminaron metidos en una cama que no era suficientemente grande para alojarlos a ambos por completo, cómo ninguno de los dos era precisamente pequeño, las cosas se complicaron... Un poco.

Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que el Gran Ren Tao había sido tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo…

Eran contadas con los dedos de su tercer pie imaginario las veces que el Gran Ren Tao había sido tomado por sorpresa por el Joto-Joto.

Ergo…

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Con esa exclamación interior de sorpresa infinita, Ren sintió la repentina calidez que generaba el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de…

Horo-Horo.

Claro.

El shaman quién, por cierto, se acomodaba en la cama con la misma lentitud con la que había hecho el chino hace un par de minutos, luego de verse completamente cómodo, dio un suspiro de relajación, tomó una de las sábanas y cerró los ojos preparándose para…

¡Apoderarse de ella con premura y pasión!

Ah, y dejar a Ren con medio cuerpo descubierto en el camino.

Hubo un minuto de silencio que literalmente asemejaría la calma que prevé la tormenta y en él, nuestro carismático chino, aprovechó de agarrar lo que le quedaba de sábana para hacer lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar…

¡Tirar!

Fue de esta manera que dos de los cinco guerreros legendarios terminaron enredados en las sábanas y en una batalla épica de proporciones increíbles e inimaginables.

-¡Suéltala!

-¡Cierra la ventana!

-¡No!

-¡Ciérrala!

-¡No!

-¡Ciérrala!

-¡No!

-¡Maldito!

Tan ensimismados estaban con su pequeña pelea de… De chicas. Digo: ¡De sábanas! ¡De sábanas!

Como decía, tan pendientes estaban de apoderarse de las sábanas que de alguna manera, por culpa de los bruscos movimientos, terminaron en una posición bastante… _Especial_.

Ren acostado, tratando de sacarse a Horokeu de encima, empujándole con un pie, con el ainu sobre el mandarín con una mano en la cara del susodicho y la otra sujetando la sábana, mientras la tiraba.

El movimiento, de adelante para atrás, parecía a ojos de cualquiera que pasara randomente por allí un poco, como ya dijimos… _Especial_.

De hecho, gracias al amparo de la luz de la luna, cualquiera que mirara voyeristamente desde la ventana (_Abierta_) diría que Ren Tao y Horokeu Usui finalmente habían aceptado lo que todos ya sabían desde hace siglos y estaban desatando su pasión sobre las sábanas… No peleando por ellas.

-¡Cierra la ventana!

-¡No!

-¡Cierra la ventana!

-¡No!

-¡CIERRA LA VENTANA!

-¡NOOO!

-Oye Ren, creo que olvide cerrar la ventana.

Fue como en cámara lenta: Los dos shamanes se detuvieron, se miraron y se volvieron a un despierto Chocolove, que...

Los miraba.

Chocolove.

Los miraba.

A ellos.

En esa posición…

_Especial._

Oh, demonios…

_Continuará…_

…

Con respecto a la duda: El acento medio caribeño con modismos, inventado por el doblaje latino del anime, de Chocolove. ¿Lo incluyo? ¿Lo ignoro? ¿Les parece que el moreno hable como habla en el anime o hable normal? Les agradecería mucho-mucho que me dieran sus opiniones.

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	6. Capítulo VI

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

**Capítulo VI**

Horo trató de recordar el desayuno del día anterior.

Huevos…

Huevos con algo.

Huevos con algo que no era comida china.

Estaba seguro de que ese algo había sido definitivamente un algo delicioso porque pues, no había sido comida china…

Sipi, Horokeu Usui divagaba sobre las delicias matutinas que servían en la cafetería apache (_Esas que no eran comida china_), para, de esta manera, pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el chino con mal carácter que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo en una posición bastante…

_Especial_.

…También el shaman que los miraba.

_Fijamente._

Un tironcito en su camiseta, Horokeu no estaba seguro en qué parte de esta pues ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios Ren le tenía agarrado, le devolvió la semi-sub-conciencia.

El shaman de hielo giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la cara de nuestro no tan carismático chino hecha un poema, románticamente hablando, porque si era sincero la verdad es que Ren parecía un pez.

Es que estaba mojado por culpa de la pelea anterior, descolorido del susto, blanco como un papel y sólo pudo abrir la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero al percatarse que, pues, las palabras no salían, tuvo que cerrarla.

Ya ves. Un pez.

¡Eso es!

¡El desayuno había sido huevos con pescado!

Horo se felicitó mentalmente, porque no muchas personas son capaces de recordar lo que desayunaron el día anterior, y, al resolver el enigma que lo tenía tan pensativo, su mente lo obligó a volver a la realidad, la que lo golpeó como una corriente fría que entra por la ventana…

La cual convenientemente seguía _abierta_, gracias.

Chocolove McDonnell, molesto shaman la mayoría del tiempo, aspirante a comediante y compañero de equipo, los miraba con una mueca que por culpa de la oscuridad el norteño no supo interpretar.

Luego de unos segundos de análisis cayó en la cuenta que la mueca aquella no era más que una cara con ojos entrecerrados dulcemente y una sonrisa bobalicona en la boca.

Casi parecía que al americano le enternecía la escena.

Horo-Horo tragó en seco y sintió de inmediato a Ren tensarse bajo su cuerpo. El chino se preparaba para hacer lo que cualquier chino encabronado haría…

Indignarse.

De hecho hasta parecía estar a punto de gritar una bestialidad y de paso dar un salto chinesco que sacara de encima al ainu para pegarse en el techo del cuarto cual gato. De ahí arriba gruñiría algo y caminando en cuatro por la techumbre, desaparecería en la oscuridad.

A partir de ahí, tanto el ainu como el americano, estarían tan shockeados con la escena que lo más probable es que olvidaran, especialmente el moreno, todo lo que habían presenciado hasta ese momento. Algo que no se comparaba con nada parecido, siendo que eran shamanes.

Claro que para desgracia del norteño, y los amantes de los giros inesperados e inexplicables de trama, no hubo nada, pero nada de eso. Al contrario. Con decirles que en cuanto el chino parecía preparado, _listos ya_, para realizar aquella maroma ideada por la excesiva imaginación de un controlador de hielo con demasiadas hormonas alborotadas, Chocolove dio un suspiro, murmuró una incoherencia y se dejó caer en su cama para seguir roncando.

Ah, sólo hablaba dormido.

Esperaron un par de segundos para recuperarse del susto, luego de eso ambos respiraron un tanto aliviados.

-Estuvo cerca-suspiró el shaman más alto.

-Es tu culpa-le recriminó Ren, como si le contestara.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Mi culpa? ¡¿MI CULPA?

El chino asintió con seguridad, como si la verdad absoluta de todos los tiempos fuese suya y él fuera el elegido por los Grandes Espíritus para revelársela a la humanidad. O en este caso...

A Horo-Horo.

El mencionado parpadeó, sin poder creérselo, por lo que frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó un poco para estar cara a cara con el mandarín.

-Te recuerdo que **TÚ** me despertaste a mitad de la noche a **MÍ**, culpándome de no cerrar la ventana que, como ya sabes, el baja mangos dejó abierta, pero aún así te metiste en mi cama. **MI **cama.

Su cama. _Suya_. Su cama. ¡Demonios!

Horo estaba verdaderamente indignado de que a estas alturas el jodido chino siguiera comportándose como si siempre tuviese la jodida razón. Él le iba a demostrar lo contrario, era cosa de tiempo...

-Sí-le concedió Ren, cruzándose de brazos aún bajo el cuerpo del ainu, poniéndose muy serio-pero eres **TÚ **el que no quiere cerrar la ventana.

Horo esta vez sí que sí se arrojaba ventana abajo.

_Continuará…_

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	7. Capítulo VII

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

**Capítulo VII**

Horo a veces no entendía a Ren.

No. No a veces. No.

Horo, simplemente, **NUNCA **entendía a Ren.

En verdad. ¿En dónde demonios cae tanta insoportabilidad, egocentrismo, irritabilidad, malgenio...? ¡En un cuerpo tan, pero tan pequeño como el del chino!

Es decir: ¿Cómo el susodicho no explotaba de una vez por todas de tanta…? ¿Chinosidad?

Si eso pasara, su odiosidad se repartiría por todas partes, por lo que no existiría ninguna necesidad de seguir soportando a Ren Tao caminando por la vida como si esta le debiese el vivirla.

Aunque, por otra parte, el mundo se llenaría de pequeños Taos con los mismos defectos que el original, lo cual sin dudarlo sería para peor.

Así que el norteño no tenía más que seguir aguantando a este, el que todavía estaba debajo de él, para siempre, por la eternidad, por los siglos de los siglos. Todo para librar al mundo de un mal mayor.

Exactamente por eso, y por ninguna razón más que esa, es que el ainu seguía encima del chino como si este le estuviese pagando para calentarlo, porque seamos sinceros:

Ren Tao hace muchísimo que se había desentumido y hace mucho, pero mucho mucho más tiempo, que tenía que haber sacado al susodicho de encima suyo con una patada chinesca.

Ah, pero no piensen mal, porque el mandarín tenía una excusa para no haberlo hecho… Aún.

Sí, de verdad.

Sólo que no recordaba cuál excusa era esa…

Seh.

Un momento.

¡Ren Tao no tiene por qué estar dando explicaciones!

Ya está.

Horo-Horo, por su parte, decidió que la mejor manera de solucionar esto era, nada más ni nada menos, que iniciar un…

¿Un concurso de miradas?

O eso es lo que pensó el chino en cuanto el shaman encima de él comenzó a mirarlo con odio, por lo que lo miró de vuelta con el mismo sentimiento.

Horo lo miró más, mucho mucho más. Hasta lo miró con largura y lejanía.

De hecho lo miró como si con esa mirada quisiese confesarlo todo.

Tan sólo miró y su mirada era así de intensa que el chino sintió una leve molestia, muy muy leve, casi como un cosquilleo, en esa cosa palpitante y llena de sangre (Aunque también de telarañas, según el shaman de hielo, quién estaba seguro de que hacía tiempo que el otro no usaba el órgano ese), el que pareció hincharse un poco con esa mirada.

Sí. Ren Tao sintió una pequeña punzada en… Su corazón.

Awww.

Fue al reparar en ese hecho que el más bajito se sintió preso de un repentino calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta asentarse en su cara, pero cuándo quiso percatarse estaba tan sonrosado como el cabello de Tamao.

-Argh.

Sí, Ren estaba avergonzado como una colegiala. Sin mencionar que el hecho de que hacia un par de minutos hubiese tenido una pelea de chicas por una sábana empeoraba un poco la percepción que tenía sobre si mismo en ese momento.

De cualquier manera, el chino razonó que lo más coherente en ese instante era salir corriendo.

En serio…

De no ser porque era Ren Tao y Ren Tao no es ningún cobarde.

Horo parpadeó un poco al darse cuenta de aquel adorable sonrojo en las mejillas del otro y sin quererlo también se sonrojó. Hasta sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si Ren fuese una chica.

O al menos, si Ren no fuese Ren, para empezar. Entonces el ainu, a través de esa mirada, podría susurrarle las palabras más dulces, recitar los poemas más románticos y llenarle de promesas que…

-Ren…

El mandarín apenas se movió para dar a entender que estaba lo escuchando. El norteño se inclinó, para preguntar muy cerca del oído del otro:

-¿Todavía…? ¿Todavía quieres que cierre la ventana?-inquirió suave, como si esperara la complicidad plasmada en la respuesta del Tao.

El susodicho suspiró, giró su rostro un poco para no mirar al muchacho encima de él al contestar y respondió, igualmente en un susurro:

-Sí.

¡Demonios!

-Sí, ya que-suspiró Horokeu, mirando al infinito y más allá, pero especialmente **NO **a Ren Tao, rojo como un tomate y sintiéndose como solía sentirse la mayoría del tiempo: Un tonto, pero un tonto indignado.

Que no viene a ser lo mismo, señoras y señores.

De ser lo mismo, el norteño ya estaría en pie cerrando la ventana de las pelotas y no simplemente estático, pero indignado, encima del mandarín.

-¿Qué esperas?-exigió el chino, con ceja arriba incluida y mirada molesta, marca registrada.

El ainu lo miró como si no se lo creyera.

-¿No vas a cerrar la ventana?-insistió el shaman.

-No.

Al menos era sincero. Ren se preguntó si seguía valiendo la pena tanta estupidez desatada en un día o, en este caso, en una noche, por culpa de una ventana que seguramente el hielito ni siquiera había dejado abierta.

Ajá.

Ren Tao es difícil, complicadísimo de convencer.

E incluso, si Hao Asakura en persona se hubiese aparecido en ese momento, ejecutando la exótica danza del fuego, con su espíritu del mismo elemento vestido como odalisca, para convencerlo de lo contrario, tampoco hubiese sido capaz de creérselo así de fácil.

Aunque, ni siquiera bajo esa cadena de bizarras circunstancias y extraños acontecimientos Ren Tao se esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación...

Horokeu Usui se dejó, de pronto, caer como plomo, y como si no pesara los chopocientos kilos que pesaba, sobre el muchacho que aún estaba abajo de él. El chino pegó un respingo y casi le da un infarto.

-¿Qué demon…?

-Voy a dormir-explicó el shaman de hielo como si con eso solucionara el hambre mundial.

-Yo no me voy a mover.

Aquello parecía un desafío.

-Da igual-contestó el norteño, prácticamente tendido del todo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho chino.

Ren dio un suspiro para relajar tanto musculo tenso y porque, tal vez por culpa del cansancio, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado cómodo teniendo al ainu así.

¡No es que lo estuviese disfrutando!

Al contrario.

Es sólo que…

Estaba calientito.

El chino volvió a suspirar al sentir la respiración del norteño comenzar a relajarse, porque la verdad él también comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

-Buenas noches chino.

-Buenas noches cabeza de chorlito.

Silencio.

-Eso sí, sigue siendo tu culpa lo de la ventana.

Silencio.

¡Demonios!

_Continuará…_

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	8. Capítulo VIII

Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

Al fin estamos en el fin de este fanfic, después de demasiadas cosas random, capítulos raros & retrasos.

La verdad es que en este punto sólo puedo volver a agradecerles a TODOS. Quienes siguieron, capítulo a capítulo ¡CLV! Quienes dejaron review. Quienes me contentaron el día con sus comentarios. Quienes me mataron de risa con los mismos. Quienes se tragaron todo este delirio. Quienes sólo se dedicaron a disfrutar. Quienes se rieron. A TI.

¡GRACIAS!

Los estaré esperando para la próxima.

…

**Capítulo VIII**

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó, con los ojos como platos, Pilika no creyéndoselo del todo.

-Que el Joto-Joto y el chino pasaron la noche juntitos pue'.

A la niña se le subieron de inmediato los colores a la cabeza y se giró hacia la habitación en dónde se suponía seguían durmiendo los susodichos mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

-Pero sólo durmieron juntitos pue', no pienses en la cochinada.

Pilika, ignorándolo por completo, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

Ahí estaban el par de palomas inocentes e inmaculadas, tal vez ya no tan inocentes, ni muchísimo menos inmaculadas, pero sinceramente era algo que la niña no quería saber. Aunque que los dos estuvieran durmiendo tan, pero tan abrazaditos, tal cómo predijo el moreno minutos previos, era para sospechar.

-Aún así, no me sorprendería que esos dos se resfriaran-advirtió la ainu, reparando en la ventana.

_Abierta._

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Atchiiis! Ay venga pue', parece que me ha agarrao' la gripe.

Pilika suspiró, sacando un termómetro, de sepa el narrador dónde, y se volvió a mirar al moreno con una sonrisa.

…

-¿Qué demonios se supone que tratas de hacer, cabeza de hielo?

Horokeu Usui se quedó quieto de golpe, deteniendo su difícil tarea consistente en tratar de abrir la ventana.

-Eh… ¿Intento tomar algo de aire?

Ren Tao, por su parte, no dijo nada.

En realidad miró de reojo al moreno, para asegurarse de que este siguiese entretenido con los cuidados, cariños y atenciones de Pilika. Entonces, comprobando aquello, contestó:

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a olvidar de cerrar la ventana.

El norteño asintió con una sonrisa y el chino se fue a la cama.

Al rato, eso sí, Ren volvió a terminar acostado en la cama de Horo-Horo, con el imbécil incluido en cuestión, porque, claro, al muy cabeza hueca se le había olvidado cerrar el objeto de todas sus desdichas.

El mandarín reconocía, eso sí, que tan-tan-taaaan desdichas no eran exactamente, pero ese no es el punto en cuestión.

El punto es que el controlador del hielo había vuelto a dejar la jodida ventana abierta, por eso mismo, en ese momento, Ren se sentía con todo, pero todo el derecho de apoderarse de la cama del culpable.

Fue por ello (O algo así), y porque el susodicho per se estaba calientito y ya no tenía tanto frío, que dejó que el mismo roncara a pata suelta en la cama siendo que fácilmente podía sacarlo a patadas chinescas de ella.

A veces Ren pensaba que el shaman de hielo hacía esas cosas con intención, sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero sinceramente en ese instante poco le importaba.

Tal vez por ello el Tao, quién yacía cómodamente acostado con Horokeu Usui, no se dio cuenta de algo importante.

La ventana, esta vez, sí estaba cerrada.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
